freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollys
The Mollys are a separatist group committed to freeing the Dublin system from Bretonian rule through violent attacks on civilian, commercial & military targets. History The history of the Mollys is intimately linked with that of Dublin. During the height of the Dublin Gold rush, the field manager in charge of the primary large-scale corporate operation in the system was a ruthless tyrant named Sir Edmund Graves. Graves pushed the miners to the limit in the name of profits, causing many unnecessary deaths. Greed combined with absolute control had proved too tempting. He and his lieutenants began skimming a percentage off the Gold take on a weekly basis. The miners were pushed harder to cover up the shortfall in shipments back to New London, and the situation became critical. The Founders Day Revolt, as it came to be known, occurred on the annual national Bretonian holiday in 752 AS that commemorated the original founding of New London centuries before. The workers mutinied, executed Graves and his compatriots, and took control of the mining ships Endeavor and Glorious. The Bretonian military response was swift and furious. Bretonian gunboats arrived shortly, and in the ensuing battle, destroyed the Endeavor and its mutineers. They pursued the Glorious across the system into a dense field, where they stumbled into a large, explosive booby trap set by the fleeing miners. One gunboat was destroyed; several were damaged. The Battleship Hood was rushed in from New London to restore order. This proved to be the last straw. The remaining miners in the system declared their independence from the ruthless oppressor, and began a long guerrilla war of attrition against the Bretonian government. In the most famous incident, they disabled the Hood’s engines with a huge mine and set off a large chain-reaction explosion in the ship's aft. The repairs required were extensive and could only be undertaken in the New London shipyard. Unfortunately, the ship was considered too unstable to undertake the journey back through the Jump Gate. It was officially abandoned and stripped of most weaponry, engines, and sensitive electronics. The ship was later reoccupied by the IMG and now serves as the only Freeport within House frontiers. Despite few tangible victories in their effort to free the Dublin system from control of the Bretonian government, they've still managed to fight a vastly superior military force to a near standstill. The Armed Forces patrols from the Essex usually only respond when the Mollys make attacks on the BMM operation in the Gold field. Faction Standings *ALLIES: **None *ENEMIES **Bretonia Police **Bretonia Armed Forces **BMM **Corsairs **Bounty Hunters **Border World Exports **House Shippers Bribes List *Planet New London - New London system - Bretonia Police *Tralfagar Base - New London system - Junkers Bases Under Control *Arranmore Base, Dublin News THE GOLD OF DUBLIN: TRAFALGAR -- The Corsairs have poured into Bretonia from the southern Border Worlds to find rich hunting grounds and fields of Gold. This has put them at odds with the Bretonian criminal group the Mollys, who claim Dublin and its Gold as theirs. A fierce struggle has ensued between the two for the right to be Bretonia's dominant pirate faction. It appears as if the Corsairs are holding their own against the tenacious Mollys, but only time will tell who has the right to pilfer the queen's coffers. A CONSTANT THREAT: DUBLIN -- The Mollys have issued a new warning for the Bretonian government. In this most recent message, the criminal organization stated that if Dublin wasn't given over to Molly control and royal forces evacuated immediately, a major disaster would befall the Bretonian capitol. Bretonian Defense Minister Jonathon Long downplayed the warning, "It will take more than empty threats and pilfered Gold to remove our presence from Dublin." MINING IN THE BLOOD: THE HOOD -- The IMG miners, who operate the Hood, get along well with the Mollys, who purchase most of their supplies from the merchants aboard the derelict battleship. Both groups are miners, and though the Millys have no true allies, the IMG probably come the closest. The IMG are Molly sympathizers, though they have chosen not to criminalize themselves within Bretonia. Like the Mollys, many IMG are former BMM employees, and both groups share a mutual and understandable hatred for the oppressive Bretonian Mining firm. BMM EXECUTIVE MEETS VIOLENT END: THAMES -- Quincy Pierce, Executive Vice President of Labor Relations for BMM and father of two, was found dead on Thursday. Molly assassins penetrated security at Thames Outpost late Wednesday night and made their way to Pierce's office. The VP was often known to work late, and the Mollys used tis information to strike. They killed him with a blow to the head by a pick axe that was left in the office. The murderers also left some fools gold, the Mollys' infamous and gruesome calling card, in the executive's pocket. MOLLYS CAPTURED ABOARD LD-14: LD-14 -- The security screening process that an individual must go through to work at the LD-14 MOX processing facility is rigorous, but recent events have shown that these measures may still be inadequate. Two Molly operatives were captured Wednesday as they attempted to transmit coded messages from a long-range mobile communicator aboard LD-14. Under interrogation, the men reported that they had been coerced by Molly agents to transmit shipping schedules and cargo manifests. Both men have been detained on the Battleship York until sentencing next week. Rumors "The Mollys have been a challenge for BMM ever since the revolt on Graves Station in 752, in which they mercilessly executed the chief of base operations, Sir Edmund Graves, and several of his senior lieutenants. They fantasized of Dublin being their own country. We asked for assistance from the Bretonia Armed Forces at the time and have been engaged in a war of attrition ever since." - Miner William Dudley, BMM, Thames Outpost "I heard that the real reason we've been put up here is because London got wind of some Molly bomb plot to drop a bunch of dirty MOX bombs in the upper atmosphere and poison the bulk of the planet. They're scared to death down there, those squirmy aristocrats." - Suffolk Bartender Andrew Canon "Normally, running Toxic Waste from a ship like this one is not an attractive target, but those Mollys think they can build a dirty bomb with some of this nasty stuff. So, we have to deal with stress both ways from LD-14." - Rick Burton, Bowex "I don't really think the Mollys are as bad as we've all been told by the government. From what I hear, BMM is a pretty nasty place to work, especially that GS&M station under Graves." - Suffolk Bartender Andrew Canon Trivia The Mollys obviously take their name from the Molly Maguires, a secret society of Irish-American coal miners in 1870's America who fought against brutal labor conditions at the time and were persecuted by the powerful industrialist Franklin Gowan with help from the Pinkerton Detective Agency and various vigilantes. It's also interesting to note that all Molly ships are equipped with a Corsair turret, namely the Angelito line. It's presumed to be either an oversight or their implied way of taking trophies from enemies. The Mollys do have their own turrets, however. Category:Criminal Factions Category:Factions Category:Rebel Factions Category:Bretonia Factions